List of programming blocks by Viva-TV
This is a list of programing blocks that were and are broadcasted by Viva-TV on IBC. Current programming blocks ''Sinemaks (1998-present) Premiering movies that showing of local movies from Viva Films, every Sunday at 9:30 p.m. such the new movies as the premiere of Viva Tagalog movies with such movies as ''Lastikman: Unang Banat, Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!, Baler, Hating Kapatid, Petrang Kabayo, Who's That Girl?, Tumbok, among others. '2011' June (Robin Padilla) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (June 5) *''P're Hanggang Sa Huli'' (June 12) *''Astig'' (June 19) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (June 26) July (Aga Muhlach) *''Bagets'' (July 3) *''Bagets 2'' (July 10) *''Forever'' (July 17) *''Dahil Ba sa Kanya'' (July 24) *''Pangako...Ikaw Lang'' (July 31) August (Judy Ann Santos) *''I'm Sorry, My Love'' (August 7) *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' (August 14) *''My Pledge of Love'' (August 21) *''Hating Kapatid'' (August 28) September (Angelu De Leon) *''Ang Lahat Ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (September 4) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (September 11) *''Wala Na Bang Pag-ibig'' (September 18) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (September 25) October (Anne Curtis) *''Magic Kingdom'' (October 2) *''Filipinas'' (October 9) *''Baler'' (October 16) *''In Your Eyes'' (October 23) *''Who's That Girl?'' (October 30) November (Albert Martinez) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (October 6) *''Gloria, Gloria Labandera'' (November 13) *''Ekik: Walang Katas'' (November 20) *''Scorpio Nights 2'' (November 27) December (Sarah Geronimo) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (December 4) *''A Very Special Love'' (December 11) *''Sing-Along Christmas with Sarah G.'' (December 18) *''Catch Me, I'm In Love'' (Decemebr 25) '2012' January (Dingdong Dantes) * Honey, My Love, So Sweet (January 1) *''Kiss Mo 'Ko'' (January 8) *''Magkapatid'' (January 22) *''Akala Mo'' (January 29) February (Andrew E.) *''Andrew Ford Medina: Huwag Kang Gamol'' (February 5) *''S2pid Luv'' (February 12) *''A.B. Normal College (Todo na 'yan! Kulang pa 'yun!)'' (February 19) *''Tusong Twosome'' (February 26) March (Onemig Bondoc) *''Silaw'' (March 4) *''T.G.I.S.: The Movie'' (March 11) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (March 18) *''Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo'' (March 25) April (Movie Stars) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (April 1) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal) (April 8) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (April 15) *''Alabang Girls'' (Andrew E.) (April 22) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (April 29) May (Cristine Reyes) *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (May 6) *''Working Girls'' (May 13) *''Tumbok'' (May 20) *''No Other Woman'' (May 27) June (Star in Movies) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (June 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (June 10) *''Magkapatid'' (Joel Lamangan, Sharon Cuneta, Christopher de Leon, Dingdong Dantes and Judy Ann Santos) (June 17) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Sharon Cuneta, Richard Gomez and Miriam Quiambao) (June 24) July *''Lastikman'' (Vic Sotto and Donita Rose) (July 1) *''Sa Diyos Lang Ako Susuko'' (Robin Padilla) (July 8) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' (Robin Padilla, Judy Ann Santos and King Alcala) (July 15) *''D' Uragons'' (Eddie Garcia, Andrew E. and Angelu De Leon) (July 22) *''Ako Ang Katarungan'' (Bong Revilla) (July 29) August *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (Vice Ganda) (August 5) *''The Flor Contemplacion Story'' (Nora Aunor, Amy Austria and Rita Avila) (August 9) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (August 12) *''Manila Kingpin'' (ER Ejercito, Carla Abellana, Phillip Salvador, Dennia Padilla and Ping Medina) (August 19) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (August 26) September *''Hitman'' (Sam Pinto and Cesar Montano) (September 2) *''Minsan Pa'' (FPJ and Sharon Cuneta) (September 9) *''Ben Delubyo'' (Bong Revilla) (September 16) *''Hindi Pa Tapos ang Laban'' (FPJ) (September 23) *''Eseng ng Tondo'' (FPJ) (September 30) October *''Tulak ng Dibdib Kabig ng Bibig'' (Robin Padilla and Maricel Soriano) (October 7) *''Batas ng Lansangan'' (FPJ) (October 14) *''Billet'' (Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz) (October 21) *''Hari ng Selda: Anak ni Baby Ama 2'' (Robin Padilla and Angelika de la Cruz) (October 28) November *''Pag-Ibig Ko sa Iyo'y Totoo'' (Bong Revilla and Donna Cruz) (November 3) *''Bad Boy'' (Robin Padilla) (November 10) *''Eagle Squad'' (Edu Manzano) (November 17) *''Anak, Pagsubok Lamang'' (Robin Padilla) (November 24) December *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (December 2) *''Minsan Pa'' (FPJ and Sharon Cuneta) (December 9) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (Robin Padilla and Vina Morales) (December 16) *''Anja's Christmas: A Christmas Special'' (December 23) *''Grease Gun Gang'' (Robin Padilla) (December 30) ''Viva Box Office (2001-2003, 2012-present) The classic and current Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films for the local blockbuster movies, the animated moveis from Barbie, Walt Disney, DreamWorks Animation and many more and the concerts and special event from Viva Concerts and Events. The movie blocks relaunched on July 2, 2012, from Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6:30 p.m, a co-production with Viva Television. '2012' July *Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luis Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawford and John Lapus) (July 2) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (July 3) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (July 5) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (July 9) *''Who's That Girl?'' (Anne Curtis) (July 10) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (July 12) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (July 14) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (July 16) *''Status: Single'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Mark Bautista, Paolo Contis, Alfred Vargas, Rafael Rossel and Jon Avila) (July 17) *''I Love You Three Times a Day'' (Jimmy Santos, Carmi Martin and Nova Villa) (July 19) *''The Incredibles'' (July 21) *''Pik Pak Boom'' (Herbert Bautista, Dingdong Avanzado and Bing Loyzaga) (July 23) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geronimo and Gerald Anderson) (July 24) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Bong Revilla, Rufa Mae Quinto and Bobby Andrews) (July 26) *''Haunted Changi'' (July 31) August *''Kahit Konting Pagtingin'' (Sharon Cuneta and FPJ) (August 2) *''Brave'' (August 4) *''Maruja'' (Carmina Villaroel and Rustom Padilla) (August 6) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (August 11) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal, Sarah Geronimo and Dingdong Dantes) (August 14) *''Super-B'' (Rufa Mae Quinto, Marvin Agustin and Melanie Marquez) (August 16) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (August 21) *''Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat'' (Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo) (August 27) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (August 28) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (August 30) September *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (September 1) *''Sinasamba Kita'' (Vilma Santos, Christopher De Leon and Phillip Salvador) (September 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (September 4) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (Setpember 6) *''Won't Last A Day Without You'' (Sarah Geronimo abnd Gerald Anderson) (September 8) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (September 10) *''Barbie and the Diamond Castle'' (September 11) *''I Love You Sabado'' (Janno Gibbs and Mikee Cojuangco) (September 13) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (September 15) *''Kahit Butas ng Karayom, Papasúkin Ko!'' (FPJ) (September 17) *''Dodong Armado'' (Raymart Santiago, Ace Espinosa and Mark Gil) (September 18) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (September 20) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (Sharon Cuneta and Albert Martinez) (September 22) *''S2pid Luv'' (Andrew E.) (September 24) *''Ngayon At Kailanman'' (Sharon Cuneta) (September 25) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (September 27) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (September 29) October *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' (Sharon Cuneta and Robin Padilla) (October 1) *''Masikip Sa Dibdib'' (Rufa Mae Quinto) (October 2) *''Tangled'' (October 4) *''Filipinas'' (Maricel Soriano, Richard Gutierrez, Dawn Zulueta, Aiko Melendez, Victor Neri, Wendell Ramos, Raymond Bagatsing, Andrea del Rosario, Sunshine Dizon, Tanya Garcia, Anne Curtis, Mikel Campos and Sarah Geronimo) (October 8) *''Habang May Buhay'' (Donna Cruz and Ian De Leon) (October 9) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (October 11) *''Kapag Puso'y Sinugatan'' (Hilda Koronel, Christopher De Leon and Rio Locsin) (October 13) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (Christopher De Leon, Jomari Yllana and Angelu De Leon) (Octoebr 16) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (Octoebr 18) *''My Only Love'' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (October 22) *''Nag-iisang Ikaw'' (Mikee Cojuangco and Keempee de Leon) (October 23) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairy Tale'' (October 25) *''No Other Woman'' (Anne Curtis, Cristine Reyes and Derek Ramsay) (October 29) *''Bilib Ako Sa'yo'' (Robin Padilla, Joyce Jimenez and Dennis Padilla) (Octoebr 30) November *''Anak ni Boy Negro'' (Joko Diaz, Rufa Mae Quinto and Donita Rose) (November 1) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Andi Eigenmann) (November 5) *''Hibla'' (Ricky Davao, Rica Peralejo and Maui Taylor) (November 6) *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' (Sarah Geronimo and John Lloyd Cruz) (November 8) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (November 10) *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' (Novemebr 12) *''Ikaw Na Sana'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu De Leon) (November 13) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (November 15) *''A Very Special Love'' (John Lloyd Cruz and Sarah Geronimo) (November 17) *''Hating Kapatid'' (Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo) (November 19) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (November 20) *''I'm Sorry My Love'' (Onemig Bondoc and Judy Ann Santos) (November 22) *''Fall In Love Again'' (Anja Aguilar and Onemig Bondoc) (November 24) *''Tumbok'' (Cristine Reyes) (Novemeber 26) *''Catch Me, I'm in Love'' (Sarah Geromimo and Gerald Anderson) (November 27) *''Pik Pak Boom'' ((Herbert Bautista, Dingdong Avanzado and Bing Loyzaga) (November 29) December *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (December 1) *''Slumdog Millionaire'' (December 3) *''Nang Iiwan Mo Ako'' (Sharon Cuneta and Albert Martinez) (December 4) *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' (December 6) *''Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'' (Bong Revilla, Rufa Mae Quinto and Bobby Andrews) (December 8) *''Maruja'' (Carmina Villaroel and Rustom Padilla) (December 10) *''P.S. I Love You' (Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion) (December 11) *''Barbie & the Diamond Castle'' (December 13) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (Christopher De Leon, Jomari Yllana and Angelu De Leon (December 15) *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' (Sharon Cuneta and Robin Padilla) (December 17) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal) (December 18) *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' (December 20) *''Habang May Buhay'' (Donna Cruz and Ian De Leon) (December 22) *''Ngayon At Kailanman'' (Sharon Cuneta) (December 24) *''A Secret Affair'' (Anne Curtis, Andi Eigenmann and Derek Ramsay) (December 25) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (December 27) *''Nag-iisang Ikaw'' (Mikee Cojuangco and Keempee de Leon) (December 29) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista) (December 31) Past Programming Blocks The following have been a part of Viva-TV, but were later pulled out. ''Carton Premiere Night (2010-2012) The animated movies dedicated to young girls. Launched on June 18, 2011, ''Barbie in the Nutcracker became the first one to be shown. By the month after, this block shows all current Barbie and My Scene movies (except Pollypocket: Pollyworld) as well as DreamWorks Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, among others. As of July 6, 2012, Cartoon Prremiere Night merged with Viva Box Office with some animated movies dedicated to young girls during Saturdays. '2011' June and July (Barbie Movie) *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' (June 18) *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' (June 25) *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' (July 2) *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' (July 9) *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' (July 16) *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' (July 23) *''The Barbie Diaries'' (July 30) August (Awesome August) *''Chicken Little'' (August 6) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (August 13) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (August 20) *''Shark Tale'' (August 27) September (Brilliant Na Brilliant) *''Toy Story'' (September 3) *''Open Season'' (September 10) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (September 17) *''Toy Story 2'' (September 24) October and November (October to Remember) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (October 1) *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' (October 8) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (October 15) *''Monster House'' (October 22) *''Shrek Forever After'' (October 29) *''Madagascar'' (November 5) *''Despicable Me'' (November 12) Decemeber (Christmas Hall of Fame) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (November 26) *''Barbie and the Diamond Castle'' (December 3) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (December 10) *''The Pollar Express'' (December 17) *''Tangled'' (December 24) *''Toy Story 3'' (December 31) '2012' January (Movie Action) *''The Incredibles'' (January 7) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (January 14) *''Megamind'' (Januray 21) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (January 28) February (Barbie Movie) *''Barbie: A Fairy Secret'' (February 4) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (February 11) *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' (February 18) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairy Tale'' (February 25) March (Animation Graduation) *''Up'' (March 3) *''Hop'' (March 10) *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' (March 17) *''Flushed Away'' (March 24) *''Phineas and Ferb: The Movie'' (March 31) April (Do the Summer!) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (April 7) *''Tangled'' (April 14) *''Puss in Boots'' (April 21) *''Cars'' (April 28) May (May, May, May) *''Barbie Thumbelina'' (May 5) *''Rio'' (May 12) *''Pollypocket: Pollyworld'' (May 20) *''Cars 2'' (May 26) June (More Toon Movies) *''Totally Spices!: The Movie'' (June 16) *''Bolt'' (June 23) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (June 30) ''Viva Proudly Presents (1999-2001, 2011-2012) The classic and current Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films and concerts and special event from Viva Concerts and Events, every Monday at 7 p.m. It ended on June 25, 2012 to give away to comeback of ''Viva Box Office. '2012' February (Gabby Concepcion) *''Narito ang Puso Ko'' (February 6) *''Tayong Dalawa'' (Sharon Cuneta) (February 13) *''I'll Be There'' (KC Concepcion and Jericho Rosales) (February 27) March (Vilma Santos) *''Sinasamba Kita'' (Christopher De Leon and Phillip Salvador) (March 5) *''Imortal'' (Hilda Koronel and Dindo Fernando) (March 12) *''In My Life'' (John Lloyd Cruz and Luis Manzano) (March 19) April (Sharon Cuneta) *''P.S. I Love You'' (Gabby Concepcion) (April 2) *''Pangako Sa'yo'' (Bong Revilla)'' (April 9)'' *''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (Richard Gomez) (April 16) *''Wala ngIbigin Pang Iba'' (Cesar Montano) (April 23) *''Ikaw'' (Ariel Rivera, Monique Wilson and Rustom Padilla) (April 30) May (Sharon Cuneta) *''Bituing Walang Ningning'' (Christopher De Leon, Cherie Gil and Joel Torre) (May 7) *''Bakit Ikaw Pa Rin?'' (Gabby Concepcion) (May 21) June (Best Movie Festival) *''Pagdating Ng Panahon'' (Sharon Cuneta, Robin Padilla and Rufa Mae Quinto) (June 4) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (Bobby Andrews and Angelu De Leon) (June 11) *''Anak, Pagsubok Lamang'' (Robin Padilla, Sharmaine Arnaiz and Eva Cariño-Padilla) (June 18) *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' (Sharon Cuneta and Robin Padilla) (May 21) ''Now Showing (1999-2012) A sports special from Viva Sports from boxing, billiards, volleyball, pronvincial basketball and athletics-professional and collegiate sports competitions, every Tuesday at 6:30 p.m. It ended on June 26, 2012 and was merged with Viva Box Office. Thursday Night at the Movies (1999-2001, 2011-2012)'' The old and classic Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films, every Thursdays at 9:30 p.m. This block premiered on June 9, 2011 and its last until end of June 28, 2012. See also * Viva-TV (TV channel) * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Television in the Philippines